Insomnies à Ikebukuro
by magicalBro
Summary: Pur crack, où Izaya et Shizuo se transforment en tout et n'importe quoi, parce que... parce qu'à esprit dérangé, fanfic dérangée, bien sûr, enfin vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen ! Voici ma nouvelle fic, qui tient totalement du pur crack, et qui pourtant avait bien commencé… j'ai juste eu la flemme de recopier celle que je voulais mettre à la base, et donc vous l'aurez dès que j'aurais plus la flemme.

Trêve de paroltage, voici le bestiau ! (qui est un OS à priori, sauf si vraiment voulez d'autres chapitres du même genre…)

Shinjuku – Plus tôt ce matin-là…

Sur le plafond les nombreuses enseignes lumineuses du quartier projetaient des arcs-en-ciel incertains et mouvants qui ne manquèrent pas de rappeler au jeune homme qu'il avait une chance incroyable de vivre dans un appartement aussi grand, et que s'il voulait continuer à être aussi riche il lui fallait travailler… chose qu'en ce moment il avait tout sauf envie de faire.

Izaya, s'il avait toujours été un excellent élève n'avait jamais été studieux. Son attention avait du mal à être captée et quand elle l'était ce n'était pas pour très longtemps, comme le disaient si bien les nombreux docteurs chez qui ses parents l'avaient emmené. D'ailleurs rien que de penser à eux suffit à le motiver pour aller s'installer devant son ordinateur.

Appelant Namie pour qu'elle lui serve du thé, il se souvint qu'il lui avait donné son week-end et alla faire chauffer l'eau en grognant. Prenant une boîte au hasard, il huma le parfum et reconnut tout de suite l'arôme élégant de l'Earl Grey. Le thé parfait pour un petit-déjeuner.

Sentant son ventre grogner, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille… ou était-ce l'avant-veille ? Il soupira.

Décidemment, encore heureux qu'il faisait régulièrement le ménage parce que pour le reste il se levait n'importe quand, mangeait quand il ne supportait plus la faim et avalait des litres de thé… tout en ne sortant quasiment jamais et passant des heures devant un ordinateur, était-il devenu un de ces otakus sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Faut que tu te trouves une copine, remarqua une petite voix au fond de sa tête.

- La ferme toi.

- Comme tu voudras, je t'aurais prévenu ! »

Autre chose, cette petite voix qui donnait son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, y compris ses propres réflexions commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Et qui de mieux qu'un scientifique déjanté fiancé à une femme sans tête pourrait l'aider ?

Il laissa un message à Shinra qui à cette heure-ci devait sûrement dormir, comme tous les gens normaux (quoi que, lui, normal…) et joua quelques instants avec son portable, cherchant quelqu'un à embêter… Réveiller Shizu-chan un jour de congé lui parut une excellente idée.

« Hmm… Heiwajima à l'appareil… lui fit une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu es si mignon au réveil mon petit Shizu-chan ~ répondit l'informateur en sachant que l'autre allait sortir de ses gonds.

- Je t'emmerde, t'as que ça à foutre ? Tu pourrais pas te trouver une copine ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me trouver une copine ?

- Hein ?

- T'occupes le protozoaire.

- Enfoiré de parasite ! Esp… ah !

- Tu as réalisé ta débilité profonde ? ricana Izaya.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

- Nan, et là j'ai franchement autre chose à foutre ! »

Sur ces douces paroles il raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur interloqué. Ce serait bien la première fois que Shizuo parvenait à avoir le dernier mot ! Tout de même, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'inquiéter au point d'interrompre sa dispute avec son ennemi favori ? La curiosité du brun s'en trouva piquée.

Ikebukuro

Shizuo regardait avec effarement les oreilles de chat (chien, loup ? impossible de le dire, sinon que c'étaient des oreilles d'animal) et la queue qui lui était poussée dans le bas du dos. En face de lui, Izaya dans le même état était néanmoins mort de rire.

Lorsque l'informateur avait débarqué chez lui avec des oreilles de bestiole et une queue remuant dans son dos, il avait d'abord cru à une blague, jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui fasse remarquer les siennes. Ils avaient alors tenté de se concerter pour savoir qu'est-ce qui avait pu les mettre dans un tel état, surtout Izaya qui alternait régulièrement entre deux personnalités…

« Shizu-chan, tu sais que t'es mignon comme ça ? La ferme toi ! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Maisheu… en plus tu le partages mon avis ! s'écriai tour à tour l'informateur avec une voix tantôt aigue tantôt s'approchant plus de sa voix normale.

- Vous allez la fermer ! Tous les deux ! intervint Shizuo avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Si tu m'embrasse, je la fermerai ~

- Si c'est le seul moyen… mais ça me dégoûte trop en fait.

- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est dégoûtant alors que personne n'a jamais pu le faire pour témoigner ?

- Izaya-kun, t'as pété un câble ?

- Pas du tout, moi c'est Psyche ! Et je t'aiiiiime ~ déclara-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras pour s'y blottir en toute quiétude, l'autre étant trop choqué pour réagir. »

Soudain, un hurlement retentit, de la part de Izaya.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

- Bonne question. C'est bon, t'es la vermine là ?

- Ouais, bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Alors comme ça t'es tellement naze qu'aucune fille a jamais voulu ne serais-ce que t'embrasser ? se moqua narquoisement Shizuo.

- Comme si une fille sensée avait déjà embrassé le gorille néanderthalien que tu es !

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais en-dehors de mon job j'ai une vie, moi.

- N'importe quoi, ça fait des années que je t'observe et je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, sauf Celty mais elle t'aurais eu du mal à l'embrasser.

- Stalker.

- J'temmerde. »

Soudain, le brun consulta sa montre avec effarement puis vit que Shizuo avait eu (malgré l'étroitesse de son esprit) la même idée que lui.

« C'est la première conversation qu'on a eu depuis notre rencontre à durer plus de cinq minutes !

- C'est la force de notre amour ! s'écria Psyche en tentant d'embrasser Shizuo. »

Celui-ci usa de sa force herculéenne pour repousser les assauts de son prétendant avant de l'attacher avec des chaînes au canapé du salon. Le silence retomba ensuite, mais pour raisons évidentes, les deux s'étaient évanouis.

Ikebukuro – plus tard

Se glissant hors des chaînes avec facilité, le brun alla voir son pire ennemi étendu sur le sol et se mit à sauter à pieds joints sur lui en riant, jusqu'à se faire saisir la cheville et lancer à travers la pièce. L'autre brun remonta ses manches beaucoup trop grandes et lui cria dessus de

sa voix enfantine.

« Nan mais ça va pas de sauter sur les gens, t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Pff, t'es pas drôle ! Espèce de… de singe ! Voilà, t'es un singe ! Bouuuuuh !

- C'est toi le singe ! T'es qui d'abord ?

- Izaya Orihara, et toi t'es Saru-chan.

- J'vais te cogner ! s'exclama le garçonnet en soulevant le frigo au-dessus de sa tête, avant se faire stopper par un craquement sinistre. »

Accourant auprès de l'autre qui serrait son bras en retenant ses larmes, Izaya posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

Le Izaya et le Shizuo adultes regardaient la scène avec effarement.

« T'étais moins solide quand t'étais gamin, constata l'informateur.

- Et toi plus… humain, ouais, humain. »

Bandant son ''lui'' miniature, Shizuo laissa à Izaya le soin de s'occuper de sa propre version en culottes courtes. Tous deux se regardaient en chien de faïence et d'un point de vue extérieur cela donnait quelque chose d'assez comique du genre ''il y a un Izaya de trop dans cette ville''.

« Monsieur moi, c'est qui lui ? fit Chibi-Shizu. C'est aussi un Izaya-kun ?

- Ouais.

- Et vous êtes amoureux ?

- T'es dingue gamin ?

- Vous avez quand même l'air vachement amoureux ! Vous dormez dans la même maison et tout…

- C'est pas parce que ce parasite squatte ma piaule qu'on est amoureux bordel !

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes ?

- Je veux le tuer.

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

-… je l'aimerai encore plus s'il était six pieds sous terre.

- Shizuo…. J'ai rêvé là ou tu viens de dire que tu… m'aimes ?

- T'as rêvé, rendors-toi, fit Shizu-chan en rosissant néanmoins légèrement. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres étonnamment douces de l'informateur se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et…

« Erika, qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

- Le scénario d'une fanfiction consacrée au plus beau couple d'Ikebukuro ! J'ai nommé Izaya et Shizuoooooo !

- Désespérante… »


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemens… (tiens, d'ailleurs vot'nom ce sera « les gens »)

Je l'avais (plus ou moins) promis, je l'avais (pas encore) écrit à l'(absence de) sueur de mon front !

Voici la (pas) suite !

Ikebukuro – tôt du matin comme on dit chez nous ~

Il émergea de ses draps avec la grâce et la légèreté d'un phoque sur la blanche banquise. Puis, la démarche pingouine, il partit en quête de son aliment de base, sa recharge de points de vie : le Lait. Ne sentez-vous d'ailleurs pas (passons l'odeur d'un grand ado vivant seul dans un appart' minuscule…) la majuscule de cette boisson qui pour lui est la plus mielleuse ambroisie ?

Toujours avec des gestes mesurés, experts, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Le liquide blanchâtre jaillit et atterrit sur son torse (vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? bande de pervers !) tandis qu'un son mélodieux sortit de ses lèvres graciles…

« Et merde ! »

Après avoir valsé, et surtout fait valser la plupart de ses affaires éparses, il alla s'adonner à sa deuxième source vitale : la PlayStation avec des cannettes de… lait. Ainsi bourrin bourrinant les touches, explosant de joie quand, Ô miracle, le level 2456 fut atteint, il passa dix minutes dans cette bulle paradisiaque avant qu'un brusque retour à la réalité ne le fasse retourner… dans sa chambre.

Ayons la même pensée philosophique et ô combien véridique, et arrivons-en à la même question que lui, qui chaque jour se pose un peu plus…

« Il est où ce putain de portable ? »

Quand enfin l'objet sacré(ment chiant) fut trouvé, c'est avec un tact et une classe sans nom qu'il déclara à son interlocuteur interloqué sa joie de l'entendre et de partager ce beau moment d'éloquence avec lui…

« Hm. »

Existe-t-il plus belle langue que la langue française me demanderez-vous ?

« Protozoaire, j'ai un truc à te demander.»

Et l'amour, y a-t-il plus doux sentiment ?

« Va crever.

- Ecoute, tu voulais me tuer non ?

- Ouais, c'est toujours le cas.

- Et tu me tuerais si jamais je crevais parce que j'ai de la fièvre.

- Ouais. Où tu veux en venir le parasite ?

- Tu pourrais m'éviter d'avoir à être tué deux fois en allant me chercher des médocs à la pharmacie ? Ce serais chou de ta part ~ »

Pauvre portable, réduit à néant par une simple pression herculéenne sur sa coque jaune, et le voilà qui ressemble à une compote de pommes…

« … T'as besoin de quoi ?

- Tu acceptes ? Je te revaudrais ça, pendant une semaine je viendrais plus t'embêter ! promit le brun avant d'éternuer violemment (projetant au passage de belles gouttes de morve sur le mur immaculé de sa chambre) puis de lui donner rapidement la liste.

- C'est uniquement parce que te tuer si tu es déjà mort serait pas drôle, qu'on soit bien clairs.

- Voui ~ »

Shinjuku – un peu plus tard du matin comme on dit chez nous ~

« Je. Te. Hais.

- Ma baraque fait cet effet là à tout le monde, bon rentre vite j'suis en plein courant d'air. »

Par une mauvaise foi des plus viles et mesquines, le grand blond prit tout son temps en ignorant lesdits courants d'air qui couraient sur sa nuque.

Iazaya prit rapidement ses médicaments et ils restèrent sans bruit quelques instants.

« Tu rentres pas chez toi ? Mon appart est grand mais quand même… en plus ça fait des mois que j'ai pas fait le ménage…

- Si t'avais une copine…

- Attends, chez toi c'est pire !

- Pas faux. Mais tu devrais te trouver une copine.

- Ou un copain… fit l'informateur avec un sourire mesquin amoindri par son nez rougeoyant et dégoulinant. »

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Shizuo le regarda longuement, provoquant chez l'autre un empourprement qu'on attribuera à la fièvre… ne verrons de sous-entendus que ceux qui le veulent ~

Après avoir copieusement juré en russe et détourné le regard, Izaya partit faire du thé, laissant l'autre en plan. Celui-ci contemplait la tête (oui, une tête, comme celle du Magicobus de Harry Potter, sauf que celle-là est pas réduite et parle pas) qui ne parlait pas dans son bocal à poiss…tête.

« Parasite, c'est une vraie la tête ? »

Dans un lieu aussi intime qu'un grand appart mal rangé et poussiéreux, pourquoi ne pas oser les petits surnoms coquins ?

« Hé ouais, tu te rends compte, dans celle-là y'a un cerveau. Tu dois l'envier non ? »

Fantasme, quand tu nous tiens ~

Après avoir bu du thé (amer bien sur, comme l'adooooore Shizu-chan ~) ils se saluèrent cordialement.

« Si j'avais u, je t'aurais laissé crever sale parasite, le monde s'en serait mieux porté !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bon allez barre toi.

- Tu…

- Quoi ?

- Tu.. tu déconnais, c'est ça ? demanda le grand blondinet, tout choupi avec ses yeux qui te flinguent en un seul regard et ses joues rosies.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Hein ? fit l'autre, désormais atteignant des couleurs que l'œil humain classique aurait du mal à percevoir autrement que comme du rouge foncé. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, Shizuo s'avança vers le brun qui recula et tomba de surprise. Parfait prédateur, les yeux emplis d'un désir mal contenu et prêt à déborder à la moindre impulsion, il se positionna au-dessus du brun. Relevant son tee shirt avec délectation, il lui enleva aussi le bas et commença à lui lécher les abdos…puis le reste…

Ce jour-là, mesdames et messieurs les gens, ce jour-là, une vieille femme qui ne demandait qu'à aller balader Kiki son caniche, faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Et de plus, ce jour-là, une Erika surexcitée filmait le plus beau scoop yaoi de sa vie…


	3. Chapter 3

Mesdames, messieurs s'il en est, mes petits chéris d'amour, me voilà de retour !

Ô qu'il est long le temps sans vous, sans écrire la plus infime parcelle de yaoi, sans délire aucun et sans même aucune joie dans ma vie d'adolescente solitaire !

Figurez-vous, très chers lecteurs, que l'endroit où je vis est infâmement peuplé de connards en tous genres, que le soleil me manque et que le lycée cherche à me tuer de la manière la plus sale et la plus disgracieuse possible. Bon. Passons sur ma vie que l'on pourrait, si nous n'étions que des êtres peu civilisés, qualifier de défécation de composition liquide et jaunâtre. Mais nous sommes des gens civilisés.

Et non je n'habite pas à Paris.

**La complainte de Jean-Charles**

Tic. Et tac. Et Tic. Et tac. Et tic. …

Ce tic-tac, ce bruit horrible qui brisait peu à peu les nerfs pelotonnés du pauvre blondin, résonnait sans fin dans la grande salle. Un rayon de soleil aux intentions des plus meurtrières, à savoir détruire lentement mais sûrement la cornée de son œil gauche en se réfléchissant sur la table de céramique blanche, ajoutait à son malheur une douleur intenable.

Tout était si blanc ! La table, les murs, sa blouse, sa copie…

Un cri.

« ENCORE CINQ MINUTES ! »

Un sursaut, et le tic-tac s'accélère, et les stylos crissent, les feuilles volent, un juron, quelqu'un vient de faire une faute. Quelqu'un se retourne vers lui, tout sourire. Quelqu'un prononce ces mots :

« Neee, Shizu-chan, tu me passes ta gomme ? »

C'est la catastrophe. Le blondinet croyait pouvoir se retenir, sincèrement, mais qu'il est jouissif de soulever sa paillasse pour la lancer sur son camarade…

C'est la course-poursuite. Au-revoir les grenouilles à moitié écorchées, au-revoir Jean-Charles, qui se vit propulsé à travers la fenêtre. Tout sembla alors se figer.

Je dormais depuis des siècles. Là, dans cette pièce aux odeurs de poussière, de caveau, de boules puantes, de déodorant et de parfum pour catin. Là, ou l'on me déguisait afin de me faire participer aux plus grandes fêtes. On me faisait revêtir des habits de grands couturiers, dans un style assez particulier de bandelettes roses pâles et légères comme des plumes de papillon, enroulées autours de ma personne. Parfois, dans un état de semi-éveil, je m'amusais à faire peur à des demoiselles d'entretien… Ah, il paraît que toute votre vie défile lorsque vous allez mourir… et vu que je suis déjà mort, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. J'en rirais presque. Mais je n'ai pas de cordes vocales.

« Jean-Charles-san ! hurla une demoiselle.

- Jean-kun !

- Que quelqu'un aille l'aider ! »

Shizuo s'était stoppé net. Le squelette. Celui qui le narguait de son regard vide (à tous les sens du terme) à chaque cours de SVT depuis deux ans maintenant. CE squelette, en plastique de surcroît, venait de se raccrocher au bord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Il fit alors un double saut périlleux arrière plus vrille transversale et atterrissage sur le petit orteil maîtrisé, juste devant Izaya. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis…

« Géraldine, est-ce dont toi mon aimée ? fit Jean-Charles en saisissant Izaya par les épaules. Oh, si j'avais des yeux j'en pleurerais ! »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, de se faire appeler Géraldine par un squelette ou qu'un squelette l'ait appelé Géraldine… Shizuo se tenant les côtes à force de rire, il se décida tout de même à réagir.

« …qué ?

- Ma douce amante, soleil de mes jours, ô toi mon amour, ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Il semblerait que je n'aie plus que la peau sur les os désormais…

- C'est tellement romantique !

- J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

- … pfff… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Shizuo fit ce que nous autres geeks appelons un « barrel roll », sorte de position rotative, ici sur le sol, et versant quelques larmes dues aux secousses de son abdomen et à l'action de ses cordes vocales, formant le rire. Qu'est-ce que vous me faites pas écrire pour dire joliment qu'il se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes…

Izaya, dont la carnation avait pris une délicate teinte pivoine, repoussa vivement Jean-Charles puis ce chargea du cas Shizuo. Après l'avoir copieusement traité de tous les noms que l'ornithologie a su nous pondre (*rires*), il lui bourra les côtes (pauvres côtes, secouées, puis bourrées, puis amoureusement caressées… spoiler !) de coups de pied avant de se prendre une torgnole qui lui fit faire trois fois le tour de son slip sans toucher l'élastique.

Jean-Claude s'était relevé, et pleurait dans ses orbites vides. Une grogn… une fille au cœur tendre et sensible avait giflé de toutes ses forces (c'est dire si le futur plus grand sal… informateur que Tokyo ait pu connaître devait avoir mal) Izaya.

« Sale… méchant ! Tu te rends seulement compte de tout le mal que tu fais à ce pauvre Jean-Charles-kun ?! Tu viens de briser ses rêves et son amour perdu, je te déteste !

- Ouais, genre, comme elle a trop raison quoi, on est trop toutes avec toi ma sistah !

- Ah ouais, nan mais trop quoi ! »

Et pendant que toutes les. Hum. Guen... Demoiselles du lycée se rebellaient contre Izaya, Jean-Charles avait réalisé quelque chose. Ce jeune éphèbe à la chevelure d'or pur, cet adonis au corps finement sculpté et aux abdominaux de béton… _Serait-ce sa faute si ma chère et tendre aimée de mon cœur à moi feint-elle de ne pas me reconnaître ?! Se serait-elle jetée dans les bras de cet autre homme en mon absence ?! Un tel affront ne doit pas rester impuni !_

Dans un geste héroïque, le squelette se jeta sur Shizuo et entreprit de l'étouffer. Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à respirer entre deux fous-rires, aussi ne songea-t-il même pas à se défendre…

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de notre cher psychopathe préféré qui parvint à faire lâcher prise à Jean-Charles-sama.

« Tu lui fout la paix, ok ?!

- Mais… cet homme a ravi ton cœur ma douce ! Cela est terrible !

- …qué ?

- Merci pour cette remarque Ô combien pertinente, Shizu-chan.

- Roh, ta gueule Germaine.

- Géraldine.

- C'est la même.

- Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu par cet orchidoclaste notoire, que je ne suis pas Géraldine, et j'ai un moyen très simple de le prouver. »

Ziiiiip. Ah, effectivement, Izaya est bien de sexe masculin.

« Je… je vois maintenant mon erreur. Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux…. déclara Jean-Charles.

- Shizuo. Lève tes yeux tout de suite où je t'éclate. Et tu baves.

- Il est temps pour moi de retourner là d'où je viens…

- J'étais sensé voir quoi que ce soit ?

- Moi au moins j'en ai.

- Je m'en vais vers un monde meilleur…

- Tu parles de ton grain de beauté ?

- Même avec un microscope on verrait pas la tienne.

- Mais j'en ai une, contrairement à certains.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait prêter un tant soit peu d'attention à mon discours larmoyant, sans glande lacrymale !

- Non ! Viens Shizu-chan, on s'arrache.

- Ouais, blaireaux va. »

Ainsi, main dans la main, les deux amis s'éloignèrent en sautillant dans un champ de fleurettes fleuries ~

Tokyo – Shinjuku – 31 rue Napoléon – appartement B

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur (qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer son côté sexy s'il ne mangeait plus rien de décent depuis des semaines, tu devrais te trouver une copine mec.). Ce cauchemar était l'un des plus horribles qu'il ait jamais faits. Plus jamais il ne boirait de lait avant de se coucher…

Voilà, c'est fini… Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête en écrivant ça, il est une heure du mat et… et je me tape une insomnie monstre *rires*.

Je me disais à moi-même qu'il serait temps que je vous explique le principe de ce recueil d'OS débiles. A chaque fois que le sommeil me fuit et que mon cerveau fait de même, j'écris un OS tendancieux sur le couple Shizaya.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ~

Ah si, Vert Feuille et Bleu Océan avance tout doucement, mais comme je n'ai pas noté mon intrigue principale… et ben je l'ai oubliée. Donc quand je dis doucement, ça veut dire probablement pas avant été 2013 (si j'ai pas trop la flemme …)

Là j'ai fini ~


End file.
